This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 090210787, filed on Jun. 27, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with a wood shaving collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wood planing machine is shown to include a machine frame 10 with two mounting sides 11, a support carriage 12 which is disposed movably between the mounting sides 11 in an upright direction, and a cutting member with a rotating shaft 14 which is driven by a motor 13. Since a large amount of wood shavings are formed and scatters during a wood planing operation of the machine, collecting means is needed to collect the wood shavings.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wood planing machine which has a wood shaving collecting mechanism to collect wood shavings during a wood planing operation.
According to this invention, the wood planing machine includes a machine frame which has left and right mounting sides spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction, and front and rear sides spaced apart from each other in a transverse direction and disposed between the right and left mounting sides to define a path for passage of a workpiece. A motor is disposed in the machine frame, and has an output shaft which defines a first axis and which extends in the longitudinal direction to deliver a driving force. A cutting member has a rotating shaft which is rotatably mounted on the right and left mounting sides, and which extends in the longitudinal direction to define a second axis parallel to the first axis, and a cutting blade which is mounted on and which is rotated with the rotating shaft about the second axis. A first drive transmission member transmits the driving force of the output shaft to the rotating shaft. A shaving collecting member is disposed on the machine frame, and confines a duct which extends along the path. The duct has an intake port in the vicinity of the cutting member, and an outlet port opposite to the intake port in the transverse direction. A casing has proximate and distal walls which are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and which are respectively proximate and distal to the outlet port to confine an accommodating chamber, and a discharge port which is disposed between the proximate and distal walls and which extends in a direction radial to the longitudinal direction. The proximate wall has an inlet port which is formed therethrough in the longitudinal direction and which is communicated with the outlet port so as to communicate the duct with the accommodating chamber. A drive shaft is rotatably mounted on the distal wall, extends along a third axis parallel to the second axis, and has a first end which extends into the accommodating chamber, and a second end which extends from the first end and outwardly of the distal wall. A second drive transmission member transmits the rotating force of the rotating shaft to the second end of the drive shaft so as to rotate the drive shaft about the third axis when the motor is operated. An impeller is received in the accommodating chamber, and is driven by the first end of the drive shaft to rotate about the third axis so as to draw wood shavings from the shaving collecting member into the accommodating chamber and out of the discharge port.